1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-chemical deposition or electroplating apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for removing deposition from a peripheral portion of a substrate.
2. Background of the Related Art
Sub-quarter micron, multi-level metallization is one of the key technologies for the next generation of ultra large scale integration (ULSI). The multilevel interconnects that lie at the heart of this technology require planarization of interconnect features formed in high aspect ratio apertures, including contacts, vias, lines and other features. Reliable formation of these interconnect features is very important to the success of ULSI and to the continued effort to increase circuit density and quality on individual substrates and die.
As circuit densities increase, the widths of vias, contacts and other features, as well as the dielectric materials between them, decrease to less than 250 nanometers, whereas the thickness of the dielectric layers remains substantially constant, with the result that the aspect ratios for the features, i.e., their height divided by width, increases. Many traditional deposition processes, such as physical vapor deposition (PVD) and chemical vapor deposition (CVD), have difficulty filling structures where the aspect ratio exceed 4:1, and particularly where it exceeds 10:1.Therefore, there is a great amount of ongoing effort being directed at the formation of void-free, nanometer-sized features having high aspect ratios wherein the ratio of feature height to feature width can be 4:1 or higher. Additionally, as the feature widths decrease, the device current remains constant or increases, which results in an increased current density in the feature.
Elemental aluminum (Al) and its alloys have been the traditional metals used to form lines and plugs in semiconductor processing because of aluminum""s perceived low electrical resistivity, its superior adhesion to silicon dioxide (SiO2), its ease of patterning, and the ability to obtain it in a highly pure form. However, aluminum has a higher electrical resistivity than other more conductive metals such as copper, and aluminum also can suffer from electromigration leading to the formation of voids in the conductor.
Copper and its alloys have lower resistivities than aluminum and significantly higher electromigration resistance as compared to aluminum. These characteristics are important for supporting the higher current densities experienced at high levels of integration and increase device speed. Copper also has good thermal conductivity and is available in a highly pure state. Therefore, copper is becoming a choice metal for filling sub-quarter micron, high aspect ratio interconnect features on semiconductor substrates.
Despite the desirability of using copper for semiconductor device fabrication, choices of fabrication methods for depositing copper into very high aspect ratio features, such as a 4:1, having 0.35 xcexc (or less) wide vias are limited. As a result of these process limitations, plating, which had previously been limited to the fabrication of lines on circuit boards, is just now being used to fill vias and contacts on semiconductor devices.
Metal electroplating is generally known and can be achieved by a variety of techniques. A typical method generally comprises physical vapor depositing a barrier layer over the feature surfaces, physical vapor depositing a conductive metal seed layer, preferably copper, over the barrier layer, and then electroplating a conductive metal over the seed layer to fill the structure/feature. Finally, the deposited layers and the dielectric layers are planarized, such as by chemical mechanical polishing (CMP), to define a conductive interconnect feature.
FIG. 1 is a cross sectional view of a simplified typical fountain plater 10 incorporating contact pins. Generally, the fountain plater 10 includes an electrolyte container 12 having a top opening, a substrate holder 14 disposed above the electrolyte container 12, an anode 16 disposed at a bottom portion of the electrolyte container 12 and a contact ring 20 contacting the substrate 22. A plurality of grooves 24 are formed in the lower surface of the substrate holder 14. A vacuum pump (not shown) is coupled to the substrate holder 14 and communicates with the grooves 24 to create a vacuum condition capable of securing the substrate 22 to the substrate holder 14 during processing. The contact ring 20 comprises a plurality of metallic or semimetallic contact pins 26 distributed about the peripheral portion of the substrate 22 to define a central substrate plating surface. The plurality of contact pins 26 extend radially inwardly over a narrow perimeter portion of the substrate 22 and contact a conductive seed layer of the substrate 22 at the tips of the contact pins 26. A power supply (not shown) is attached to the pins 26 thereby providing an electrical bias to the substrate 22. The substrate 22 is positioned above the cylindrical electrolyte container 12 and electrolyte flow impinges perpendicularly on the substrate plating surface during operation of the cell 10.
One particular problem encountered in current electroplating processes is that the edge of the seed layer receives an excess amount of deposition, typically referred to as an edge bead, during the electroplating process. FIG. 2 is a cross sectional view of an edge of an wafer 30 showing excess deposition 36 at the edge 32 of the seed layer 34. As shown in FIG. 2, the wafer 30 has a seed layer 32 deposited thereon and an electroplated layer 38 electrochemically deposited over the seed layer 34. It has been observed that the edge 32 of the seed layer 34 receives a higher current density than the remainder of the seed layer 34, resulting in a higher rate of deposition at the edge 32 of the seed layer 34. The mechanical stress at the edge 32 of the seed layer 34 is also higher than the remainder of the seed layer, causing the deposition at the edge of the seed layer to pull up and away from the edge of the wafer 30. The excess deposition 36 is typically removed by a CMP process. However, during the CMP process, the excess deposition 36 at the edge of the wafer typically tears off from the edge of the seed layer and may damage the adjacent portion of the wafer. The broken off metal may also damage the devices formed on the wafer. Thus, the number of properly formed devices is decreased and the cost per device formed is increased.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus for removing the excess deposition at the edge of the wafer. Preferably, the apparatus removes the excess deposition at the edge of the wafer without damaging the devices formed on the wafer surface. It would be further desirable for the apparatus to be adaptable for performing a wafer cleaning process after the excess deposition has been removed from the wafer, such as a spin-rinse-dry process.
The invention generally provides an apparatus and a method for removing deposition at the edge of a wafer. The apparatus according to the invention removes deposition at the edge of a wafer without damaging the devices formed on the wafer surface.
One aspect of the invention provides an apparatus for etching a substrate, comprising: a container; a substrate support disposed in the container; a rotation actuator attached to the substrate support; and a fluid delivery assembly disposed in the container to deliver an etchant to a peripheral portion of a substrate disposed on the substrate support. Preferably, the substrate support comprises a vacuum chuck and the fluid delivery assembly comprises one or more nozzles.
Another aspect of the invention provide a method for etching a substrate, comprising: rotating a substrate positioned on a rotatable substrate support; and delivering an etchant to a peripheral portion of the substrate. Preferably, the substrate is rotated at between about 100 rpm and about 1000 rpm, and the etchant is delivered in a direction that is substantially tangent to the peripheral portion of the substrate at an incident angle between about 0 degrees and about 45 degrees from a surface of substrate.
Another aspect of the invention provides an apparatus for removing the excess deposition at the edge of the wafer that is adaptable for performing a wafer cleaning process after the excess deposition has been removed from the wafer, such as a spin-rinse-dry process. The apparatus comprises a container; a substrate support disposed in the container; a rotation actuator attached to the substrate support; and a fluid delivery assembly disposed in the container to selectively deliver an etchant to a peripheral portion of a substrate disposed on the substrate support and a rinsing fluid, such as deionized water, to the surface of the substrate.